Carry bags are useful for many applications, such as travel, work, and in the case of children, for accessories such as diapers, snacks, toys, etc. However, in some cases travelers or children may require special medicines, such as insulin, adrenaline, etc., that require temperature control or should not be exposed to sunlight for extended periods. Typically these specialized items are carried in a dedicated pouch or bag. While this keeps the items stored properly, it adds additional baggage to keep track of when transporting other items and accordingly may be cumbersome in some circumstances.